A Hazzardous Nightmare
by LukasKeithDuke22
Summary: Luke's life is put on the line Will he live to see the next sunrise tune in to find out .
1. Hazzardous Nightmare

Flashback

Welcome back to Hazzard, friends! Unfortunately, today is a rather sad day for the

Dukes. They are really in a mess this time,and for once Boss and Rosco had nothing' to do with it.

And old enemy of Luke's is bent on gettin' revenge on him and he will be lucky to make it out alive.

It all started last weekend Jesse was busy plowin' the back 40 , Daisy was over at the Boars Nest working.

while the boys was inside havin' a squabble while Luke was busy packin' for his marine reunion in Florida.

"I can't believe you would suspect me of kissin' Mary Sue Tippin, Bo! She ain't even my type!". Luke replied Angrily

" Oh sure,I didn't see you kissin'her last night at the Boars Nest. I guess it was some other guy", Bo said sarcastically.

" Give me a break! Like I would really kiss your girl! That ain't nothing I would ever do". Replied Luke Angrily

" You Know Luke , why don't you go to your reunion. Don't think about comin' back here", Bo retorted

"Oh c'mon! You always say that and you never mean it"! Luke scoffed.

" Well this time I do mean it"! Bo replied stubbornly

End Flashback

Meanwhlile Luke was enjoying himself at his Reunion at the SandDollar but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he felt bad bout' the fight that him and Bo had fore' he left and he was right about now drowining his sorrows with a beer".

then a old friend of his walked over to him and sat back down and joined him with a beer".

" Hey Luke how you been buddy?". asked Phil ackley

" Oh .. Hey Phil, I've felt better I ain't feelin' that great think I"m gonna go lay down". replied Luke saddend

" Okay listen Luke I wish you was feelin' better I got two girls that is pretty as a picture". said Phil

" Well I.. I.. think I'll pass on that but thanks". said Luke

So as Luke was makin' his way to his hotel room to rest . He had no idea that he was being watched by two guys in the bar.

" so's that must be the boy the boss wants to pay". said Parker

" Yep that's him the boss said he wants him to pay for sending him to prison for 15 years".

Meanwhile Luke was feelin' lower then a groundhog on a winter morning was gettin' ready to go to bed.

and not to mention he was startin' to feel a headache comin' on so he did the next best thing and went to sleep.

Early the next morning Luke overslept while everyone was enjoying there breakfast he was still bed fast asleep.

Unfortunately he didn't wake up until around noon and so he ended up missing saying goodbye to his friend.

Then come around 1:00 Pm he decided to leave the hotel and head on back to Hazzard unaware that trouble was waiting.

Meanwhile Uncle Jesse who was back at the farm collectin' the eggs , feedin' the chickens.

Little did he know that his world was gonna be turned upside down on account of Luke would be facing a close call.

And to make matter's worse Luke ain't got a clue that an old enemy is back in town bent on gettin' revenge.

Meanwhile in town two guys was at the Hazzard Phone company tryin' to find out where Luke lived .

Finally they found his address in the Hazzard phone book and then they took off down Millpawn rd.

They slowly arrived at the farm parked on the top of the hill over looking the farm .

" Come on, the boss said he want's him to pay".said Parker

" I know this is gonna be fun!". said Russell

Luke walked along the dirt road leading away from the farmhouse, lost in thought Suddenly ,heard the sound of a revving engine broke through his thougths. Starled , Luke turned around and saw a car swerving off the dirt road. seemingly intent to run him down. Luke sprinted for his life, but couldn't run fast enough . Two tons of metal slammed into his thigh, sending him tumbling over the hood and crashing onto the pavement. A flash of pain, then oblivion Luke was out cold.

Meanwhile Enos was on patrol that night and so far he ain't seen nothing to report about and he was about to call it quits when he noticed something laying on side of the road at first he thought he was lookin' at a dead animal until he got out his flashlight and shined it on the subject what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes.

"HOLY SMOKES,LUKE!" Oh.. oh.. my God, oh.. please be alive still". Enos stuttered!

Again Enos felt for a pulse. He found one, it was weak. He then checked to see if Luke was breathing, but he wasn't. In fact, Luke looked more dead then alive. Enos quickly raced over to his patrol car and called for an ambulance.

" HELLO, this is Enos Strait calling Tri-County Hospital. We need an ambulance out here on Millpawn rd it's an emergency.

Enos was pacing and frantic and he was waiting for the ambulance to arrive he just prayed that Luke would hang on.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive at the scene they quick scrambled over to Luke who lays out cold .

First, they checked all of LUke's vitals, noticing that his breathing was shallow. They then put an Oxygen mask over his

nose, mouth before loading him onto the strechter. Next they covered him with a blanket to keep him from going into shock and

they then lifted him into the back of the ambulance.

During their ride over to the hospital. Luke's heart stopped beating, so one of the EMT's ripped open Luke's shirt. Using

a defibrillator, the EMT attempted to shock Luke's heart back into rhythm. Luke's body leapt off the strechter 3 times before

his heart started beating on it's own again.

The driver of the ambulance couldn't help but ask his partner if the patient was stable again".

" Yes the patient is stable , alive again but still remains unresponsive.". said the EMT.

" The driver decided to radio the hospital to let them know Luke's condition.

" Breathing is shallow. Patient is suffering from a concussion and appears comatose , unresponsive.

15 minutes later the ambulance arrived at the hospital they slowly unloaded Luke , rushed him into the ER.

Luckily , Doc Applebee happended to be working that night. He saw Luke lying on the gurney and couldn't believe his eyes.

" Oh, my God. Oh,no this is terrible," he said.

So Doc Applebee rushed over to Luke who was knocked out cold , he had two big bruises ,bleeding , his skin was as pale as the sheets that he was covered up to his chest with. And his eyes was closed and since Luke couldn't breath on his own he was hooked up to a ventilator pump , heart montior , and he had two IV's running down his arms, and a bandage on his forehead.

Luke , Luke, LUke can you hear me?". asked Doc

Luke remained unresponsive, so the doctor told the nurse to write"comtoase" on Luke's chart.

" I want to get an x-ray of his ribs to see if he broke any", said

" So Luke was taken into the x-ray room and laid gently onto the x-ray table and they did the x-ray of his ribs.

and Once that was done he was put back onto the bed and wheeled back into the ER and laid back on the bed.

Doc looked over Luke's x-rays and he didn't like what he saw all the ribs on Luke's left side was broken.

One of the ribs had cut one of Luke's lungs so that would explain why his breathing was so shallow.

So he walked over to one of his nurses and told her to hook Luke up to life support, ventilator pump.

Early the next morning Enos drove over to the farm , he had a heavy heart as he walked up the front porch steps.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't swallow the lump that was in his throat.

" Jesse was just now about to eat his breakfast of Pancakes, Bacon , coffee when he heard a knock on the door.

" Howdy Enos your just in time for breakfast would care for some Pancakes?". asked Jesse

" No... sir Uncle Jesse ... that ain't why I'm here". stuttered Enos

Jesse couldn't help but notice the tears in Enos's eyes he figured this wasn't a usual visit".

" Enos what's wrong ?". asked Jesse

' Um.. welll it's about Luke ". said Enos

" Luke well he's at a Marine's Reunion". said Jesse

" No he ain't I found him on the side of the road last night". said Enos

" What was Luke doing on the side of the road?". asked Jesse

" Well uh...", he .. he... got hit by car!". said Enos

" WHAT!", you mean to tell me that some fool.. turned my boy into road...". said Jesse

" Enos would you run by the Boars Nest and pick up Daisy an tell her to meet me at the hospital". Replied Jesse

" Yes sir I sure will drive safe now uncle Jesse". said Enos


	2. In God's Hands

Uncle Jesse was breaking every speed limit in getting to the hospital that some of the chickens was going into early labor.

He finally made it to the hospital in record time and then he quickly got out of the truck and rushed into the hospital

an walked on over to the nurse who was working the front desk at first Jesse had to catch his breath.

" Excuse me... ma'am my name is Jesse Duke I'm here to see my nephew Luke Duke who was brought in last night ". said Jesse

" Okay sir if you have a seat the doctor should be out to see you shortly ". said the nurse

Uncle Jesse felt like he had been sitting forever until he saw Doc Applebee coming toward's him ".

" Hey Jesse I wish I had better news for ya ". said Doc

" How's my boy doing Carl ?". asked Jesse

" Well to be frank Jesse I don't know how he survived an impact like he got ". said Doc

" How bad was it ?". asked Jesse

" Unfortunately Luke suffered a moderate concussion , internal bleeding, and all ribs on his left side have been broken ".

" sadly one of those ribs punchard one of his lungs so we had to hook him up to a ventilator pump ".

" I'm really sorry to have to say this to ya Jesse but he's slipped into a Coma. said Doc

" Can I see him now Carl ?". asked Jesse

" Well at the moment the nurses are still getting him set up in the ICU a nurse should be out soon ". said Doc

Meanwhile Luke was laying out colder then a dead mackeral hooked up to everything in the room , bandage on his forehead

and with a breathing tube snaking out of his mouth , he had some bruising on his hands that you couldn't see because they

were covered with bandages and unfortunately O'l Luke suffered a rather serious concussion.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Uncle Jesse was filled with anxity over the fact that the boys may not be lucky this time.

as the hours ticked by Jesse started getting tired so he fixed himself a cup of coffee at the sametime a nurse came out.

" Mr. Duke you can see Luke now but you can't stay for long only 10 minutes I'm sorry ". said nurse peggy

So Jesse put down the cup of coffee he was drinking and followed the nurse down a long hallway to the elevator's

then they got in and the nurse pushed the button for the 9th floor and then they was off ".

Once the elevator reached the ninth floor Jesse then followed through two doors then another hallway until they reached the

nurse who was working the front desk at the ICU and she told her that Jesse was here to see Luke.

" Hello Mr. Duke you'll have to sign in fore' you go see Luke ,. you can only see him for 10 minutes ". said Pammy

" Yes I'm well aware of that fact I just want to make sure my boy is okay ". said replied Jesse

So Jesse was then led into the ICU and over to a bed that was in a far corner at first glance Luke appered to be sleeping

until you took into account all the machines he was hooked up to and to see Luke in this state just broke Jesse's heart.

" Oh ... Luke my poor boy .. it's your Uncle Jesse boy if you hear me make some kinda sign ?". begged Jesse

" but unfortunetly Jesse didn't recieve a reply the only noise he heard was the sound of the ventilator pump".

" Luke please don't go you ain't ready yet you is too young boy please just open your eyes ". said Jesse

Jesse tried well into the night to get Luke to open his eyes up but no matter how long he tried it wouldn't happen.

Before Jesse knew it a nurse came in telling him his time was up so he rubbed Luke's hair and patted him on the shoulder

hoping to get a response but all Jesse got was flick of an eyelash as a response so he sighed and left the room .

With a heavy heart Jesse started the drive back to the farm he silently prayed that god would let Luke stay

but since the lord is holding all the cards Jesse prayed that fate wouldn't dealt him a bad hand.

When Jesse arrived at the farm Daisy was standing in the kitchen looking out the window watching Uncle Jesse.

" Hey Uncle Jesse Enos told me about Luke how is he ?". asked Daisy

By Jesse's red eyes Daisy could tell that it wasn't good news so she braced herself".

Before Jesse answered Daisy's question he fixed himself a cup of coffee and grabbed the paper ".

" Well Uncle Jesse how is Luke doing ?".asked Daisy

" Oh Honey I wish I had better news's for ya but he ain't good at all ". said Jesse

" How bad off is he ?". asked Daisy

As Jesse sipped his coffee and was watchin' the fire sizzle he took a deep breath and sighed ".

" Oh baby ..well he .. well he slipped into Coma ".

" !OH NO.!., !NO! not Luke Please, not Luke cried Daisy into Uncle Jesse's chest ".

" What are we gonna do Uncle jesse ?". asked Daisy

" Well we are just gonna have to pray that the good lord see's fit to let Luke stay ". said Jesse

Meanwhile in a little office in Atlanta a man was reciving a phone call to let him know that the job had been done".

" Hey Boss just wanted to let you know that the job had been taking care of so don't you worry". Said Parker

" Well good boys that makes very happy of a job well done you'll receive a special bonus bye bye now ".

Balladeer : Oh Boy I don't know about you friend's but I got chills running down my back.


	3. Revenge is a dish best served cold

Meanwhile back at the farm Bo was laying in his bed as he layed their he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the fight him and Luke had he didn't mean what he said about Luke never coming back to the farm. He was just mad".  
Then again he couldn't help but feel that Luke would have been back by now if he ain't told him to not come back.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was about to take a turn for the worse the machine that was watching the pressure

in Luke's brain had suddenly gone up and then started going into seziures he was flopping like a fish out of water

Luke's room button at the nurse's station suddenly went off and all the nurses came running into his room".

So the head nurse told the intern to page Doc. Applebee and so she did and Doc. Applebee came rushing into the room.

" !OH No!", quick turn him on his side so he don't choke !. said

so they did but Luke kept sezing and so then Doc Applebee told the nurse to give LUke a shot of morphine ".

So she gave Luke a shot of morphine into his IV and it took about 2 hours before Luke finally calmed down , was stable.

but even though he was stable he still remained in a Coma , unfortunetly the seziure just made his condition worse.

Once Doc. Applebee figured Luke was stable again but still unresponsive he figured he call the family to let them know".

Luckily Jesse had been up drinking some coffee when he heard the phone ring".

" Hello this is Jesse Duke speaking, who may I ask is calling?".asked Jesse

" Hey Jesse this is Doc. Applebee I'm sorry to have to call so late but Luke just took a turn for the worse ".

" !OH NO!,is he gonna be okay?". asked Jesse

" Well I'd rather not tell you over the phone ". said Doc

" Okay I'm on my way I'll be their soon as I can ". said Bo

So Bo quick hightailed it over to the hospital and he prayed that Doc. Applebee's news wouldn't be to bad.

15 minutes later he arrived at the hospital and he saw doc Applebee standing by the front desk holding Luke's file".

" Hey Bo I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Luke unfortunetly had suffered a seziure a few minutes ago". said doc

" Oh No well is he okay now ?". asked Jesse

" For now he's stable I don't quite know what caused him to have the seziure but I have an idea of what it could be".doc said

" What do you think it could be doc?".asked Jesse

" Well I believe that Luke may have developed a brain Aneurysm".

" Basically it means that his brain has swollen and we have to relieve the pressure ".

" But I would have to run a CT Scan on him to make sure ". said doc

" In order to do that we would have to insert a stent into his brain". said doc

" I don't know about friends' but I sure hope an Angel will be watching over Luke tonight".


	4. Forever Love

As the day's flew by Jesse's eldest remained the same at least Luke was still hanging on Luke is a survivor after all.

Meanwhile back at the farm Bo was just now wakin' up to the nice smell of bacon he couldn't wait to sink his teeth in it.

" Hey Morning Daisy that Bacon sure smell's really good". said Bo

" Thanks Bo hey would you like eggs or grits with your bacon?". asked Daisy

" I'll have Bacon , Eggs , a bisquit". said Bo

" where in the heck is Luke at I ain't seen him since Sunday". said Bo

" I would have thought that he would been back from his Marine Reunion by now".

" Well um Bo I got somethin' to tell ya , I ain't got a clue as how tell ya honey". said Daisy

" Um.. do you know where Luke is?".asked Bo

" Um.. Yes I do and he'd be here if he could Bo he's in a bad way". said Daisy

" Daisy what are you tryin to tell me?". asked Bo

" He's been hurt Bo ", he was hit by a car one night.

Daisy was afraid to tell Bo what all she knew on account of it may come true".

" Well.. um.. he's In a coma on life support at Tri-County Hospital ,Enos found him on the side of the road". said Daisy

" "OH NO Holy Smokes", I gotta get down their I gotta see him!". said Bo

" Daisy I gotta see Luke fore' it's too late to say I'm sorry". said Bo

" What you gotta be sorry for ?". asked Daisy

" I said somethin' to Luke that I regret and I need to apologize to him fore' it's too late". said Bo

" Well as much as I don't think it's a good idea I'll take ya after you eat". said Daisy

So Bo scarfed down his breakfast,then him and Daisy took off like there britches was on fire".

Meanwhile over at City Hall Enos was going through the most wanted pictures hoping to find a clue as to who hurt Luke.

" Hey Enos are you havin' any luck so far finding out who done it?". asked Rosco

" No Sheriff I ain't I... ain't gonna stop though till i find who done this!. said Enos

" So Enos kept searching while Rosco was gettin ready to go out on patrol and ruin someone's day".

" Well I'll see ya Enos I'm going out on patrol I gotta give someone a ticket fore' boss gives me a paycut"

Meanwhile over at the hospital Uncle Jesse was sittin on a bench waiting to see Luke when he saw Bo , Daisy walk in.

" Hey Uncle Jesse Daisy told me about Luke I gotta see him". said Bo

" Well you may have to wait doc Appleby's in with him now he took a turn for the worse unfortunetly". said Jesse

" Oh No!, is.. he, is.. he .. Dead?! asked Daisy

" No baby he's still alive he suffered a seziure last night. said Jesse

So Bo, Daisy took a seat next to Jesse and they waited , waited , for about 6 hours fore' doc Appleby came out".

" Hey Doc how's Luke doin?". asked Jesse

" Well as much as I wish I had better news for ya'll he still remains in a Coma".

" He is for the moment still stable I'm afraid that he may still need surgery ".

" Um ... Why would Luke need surgery?". asked Bo

" Well due to the bad blow he took during the accident caused him to go into convulsions.

" I got a pretty good idea that it could be due to the fact that he has developed a brain aneurysm.

" Basically it means that he's been bleeding into his brain the only way we can fix it is by putting a stent into his brain

" I'm afraid that Luke's body won't be able to handle the pressure of the surgery with all the trauma ". said Doc

" I'm gonna need your permission Jesse to perform the surgery ". said Doc Appleby

" You just make sure that's what it is first and will go from their"!. said Jesse

So Doc Appleby then left the Dukes and went to see what he could find out about Luke's condition".

Luke meanwhile was laying out cold on an exam table you couldn't hear a peep out of him as the scan was taking place.

15 minutes later the scan was complete and Luke was wheeled back into his room and placed back on his bed.

Then Doc Appleby read over Luke's results and he was shocked to see a little aneurysm burst in Luke's brain.

" Well this ain't good at all poor Luke if I don't fix this soon he could remain a vegetable". said Doc

" As Luke lay restin' in his room he could faintly hear voices around him he just couldn't respond.

the nurses was coming into Luke's room and they checkin' out all the machines so far all of em looked good

but unfortunetly the only thing that wasn't lookin' good was that Luke Duke wasn't waking up.

Meanwhile Doc Applebee was making his way into the waiting room to tell the Dukes about Luke's condition.

" I just looked over Luke's x-rays and as it turns out LUke did develop a brain aneurysm.

" Since Luke is still in a coma I'm gonna need your permission Jesse". said Doc

So Doc. Applebee handed Jesse a sheet of paper to sign and he signed it and then gave it back to doc Applebee.

Then he walked over to the frontdesk and asked the nurse to setup OR 3 to which the nurse replied to him okay.

Meanwhile in Luke's room he was being placed onto a gurney and then wheeled on over to the elevators.

The Orderly pressed the button for the 4th floor and then the doors shut and the elevator went down to the 4th floor.

And when the doors opened a nurse was standing their waiting to take Luke to the operating room and so she did.

Once Luke arrived at the operating room he was then laid on to the Operating table then doc Applebee got out his razor

and he began to shave off Luke's hair then once that was over he asked his nurse to hand him the scissors.

Then he went about inserting the stent into Luke's brain , the incision required 10 sitiches to close.

Balladeer: You Know time seems to be as slow as molasses when you is waiting for word on a loved one.

Bo couldn't take sitting any longer he took to pacing till he wore a hole in the carpet, Daisy read a magazine,Jesse worried.

Until finally the doors to the ER swung open and Doc. Applebee stepped out and walked on over to the Dukes.

" Sorry it took so long to let y'all know how Luke is doing but the surgery was a success". said Doc

" Well that's great news doc how long till we know if Luke will wake up?". asked Bo

" Only time will tell since the aneurysm is now fixed then maybe Luke will start to wake Doc

" um can I see Luke now doc?". asked Bo

" Well not right now he's still in the recovery room you will have to wait till he's back in his room.

"The swelling's gone down. It's hard to say...about complications an' such... 'til he wakes up..

Meanwhile back in the recovery room a nurse was coming over to check on Luke to see if he was awake yet.

" Luke are we awake yet?". asked Nurse Pammy

So she lifted up Luke's eyelid and she shined the light in but unfortunately she didn't receive a response.

" Nope I don't think so". said Nurse pammy

Luke was healing good phyiscally but mentally was another story on account of he still ain't shown any sign of waking up.

Then finally around 11:00 am Luke was wheeled out of the recovery room and back into his room. Gently laid onto the bed.

before the nurse left his room she covered him with a blanket and she checked his machines they all looked good for now

then she slowly left the room an closed the door , went to report to doc. Appelbee about Luke's condition.

Jesse and Daisy had to leave on account of Daisy had to get back to the Boars Nest for the lunch crowd, Jesse had chores.

So Bo had decided to stay behind and wait to see Luke and so he patiently waited to see Luke in his room.

" Bo you can see Luke now but i just want you to be prepared. That he's hooked up to alot stuff so don't be spooked. said doc

So Bo followed Doc. Applebee down a long hallway till they came to room 101 and he slowly opened Luke's door.

At first glance Bo thought Luke was asleep till he took into account all the machines he was hooked up to.

" Oh My God Luke, ... who did this to you why?". asked Bo

" the only sound that met Bo's ears was the sound of the ventilator pump .

But Bo didn't quit he kept pleading, begging, coaxing Luke to open his eyes but it was no use Luke didn't open his eyes.

" Oh Lord I don't like the sound of this friends sure hope O'l Luke don't meet his maker fore his time.


	5. Love Of Luke

" In Life nothin' endures like change", no one was feelin' that more then Bo as he was doing his morning chores.  
As Bo was putting the last bail of hay onto the haystack in the barn he couldn't help feel Luke's accident was no accident.

Meanwhile Uncle Jesse had just come out to see how Bo was holdin' up and so he figured he would check to see how he is.

" Hey Bo how you holdin' up ?". asked Jesse

" Well Unca Jesse I ain't doin' to good I ain't gonna rest until whoever did this to Luke is behind bars". said Bo

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke was still about the same he was healin' fine physically but mentally another story.

the bandages on Luke's hands had been removed but with all the sitiches on his hands it made him look a ragdoll.

Luke was still hoooked up to the vintilator pump on account of he still can't breath on his own

and to make matters worse he still ain't come out of the coma, his doctor had little hope he would come out of it

Luke's doctor had little hope that he would come of it on account of he suffered severe head trauma.

" Luke was in a real mess this time an to make matter's worse the guys that done this to him are still hanging around".

Later on that day Bo had called on over to Cooter's garage and asked him if he would like to go looking for clues.

So when Bo pulled into Cooter's garage he had been working on a beat up old clunker that looked worse for wear.

" Hey Bo you sure you don't wanna tell your family about what we is doing?".asked Cooter

" Cooter, the last thing they need t'be is worrying about me". said Bo

" Well alright buddy-roe", If you is ready let's hit the trail". said Cooter

As Bo and Cooter was hitting the road in search of clues, over at the hospital uncle Jesse was just arriving.

" Hey Doc how's my boy doing today?". asked Jesse

" Well Jesse I wish I could say that Luke was doing better but he still is in a coma". said Doc. Applebee

" I mean he's doing better though then he was physically but mentally is another story?". said Doc

" But you fixed the aneurysm wouldn't that make it easier for him to wake up?".asked Jesse

" I'm sure that Luke will eventually come out of the coma it's just gonna take time". said Doc

" Can I see him now ?". asked Jesse

" Sure he's in room 118, which is the first door on your left". said Doc. Applebee

" So while Jesse was gonna try to get through to Luke, Bo and Cooter was still on the search for clues".

" Cooter I got me a feelin' that Luke's accident may not have been". said Bo

" You thinkin' Lukas may have been a vicitm of foul play?". asked Cooter

" Yep that is exactly what I'm saying buddy". said Bo

Suddenly Bo, Cooter came across a bar in Atlanta that Bo thought maybe could give them a clue .

" Hey Cooter why don't we pull into this bar here called "Smokies see if we can't find somethin' out". said Bo

" Okay buddy-roe since I"m drivin' I'm gonna be paying for the beer". said Cooter

"So Cooter and Bo parked the truck and made their way inside a very smokey bar filled with music , people munching on ribs."

Bo walked up to the bartender with a serious look on his face and he paid the man behind the bar a 10.00 dollar bill.

And he then asked the man if he's seen any mysterious looking strangers coming into the bar recently.

" Not that I reckon but why are you fella's so interested in finding out?". asked Ralph

" Well you might say it's kinda a matter of life or death mister". said Bo

" Well...", I could maybe tell ya... something if you would be willing to pay me some more?". asked Ralph

Then Cooter put a 20.00 dollar bill down and then the man counted it and he then looked Bo into the eye.

" Well boy's the guy you is lookin' for is sittin' at the back booth ". said Ralph

so Bo walked on over to where the guy was pointing to unfortunately through all the smoke he had a little trouble seeing.

Then he spotted a guy sitting in a booth with a evil grin on his face and then Bo got a scowl on his face.

" Hello ... there are you the guy that hurt my cousin?". asked Bo

" Maybe I did and Maybe not besides it don't matter anyway". said Parker

Then the guy got up and he pushed the table into Bo then he tried to make a run for it but Bo tackled him to the ground.

All the anger that Bo felt what this guy done to Luke started pourin' out of him and he beat the guy till he was senseless.

" ALRIGHT YOU TELL ME WHO TOLD YA LUKE WAS MY COUSIN!, answer me!". screamed Bo

" I..'m tell...ing ya I didn't lay a finger on your cousin!". said Parker

" If you didn't who did TELL ME!". screamed Bo

" I... I.. can...'t tell ..ya". said Parker

Then Bo noticed Luke's ring on the guy's finger and then he thought he would ask him".

" Hey what are you doin' with that their ring?". asked Bo

" Um...", it's a ... a.. gift". said Parker

" A GIFT, A GIFT, you mean you ripped it off Luke's finger you dirty rotton skunk". said Bo

Then Bo started choking the guy till he was blue in the face , at that time cooter walked on over.

" Alright Bo come on now let the guy go you done enough now". said Cooter

" Cooter let me go... let me go... dang..nit he hurt Luke "!.said Bo

" I know you think that Bo but you ain't got proof". said Cooter

" I do have proof cooter that bastard pulled Luke's ring off his finger he was bleedin' and dying that guy stole it".said Bo

At that moment Parker tried to make a run for it but he didn't get far on account of he didn't know it but a cop was watching

and he got out of his car and he stopped Parker Simms in his tracks and he slapped the cuffs on him and then put him in.

Meanwhile back over at the hospital Luke was still about the same he still remained dead to the world , still hanging on.

Luke's nurse was making her way into his room she looked over all his machines she was happy at the moment Luke was stable.

Once all that was done she figured she walked over to his bed and lifted up his eyelid hoping to get a response.

" Well Luke are we awake yet?". asked nurse Pammy

Unfortunately the nurse wasn't gettin' one so she put the eyelid back down.

Then she slowly left the room and went to report to Doc. Applebee on Luke's progress.

Meanwhile at the Hazzard Police Station Parker simms was being grilled about hittin' Luke Duke with a car.

" I keep tellin' y'all I didn't hit him I'm innocent I tell ya". said Parker

'  
Oh ... right like I"m gonna believe that Bolongna TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!".sheriff Rosco

" Enos lock this nutcase up and don't let him fool ya into thinkin' he's innocent". sheriff Rosco

" Yes sir ". replied Enos

" Hey I'm innocent I tell ya I didn't do anything". said Parker

" Yeah right you just keep lying through your teeth ". said Enos

" You ain't gettin' away with this ". said Parker

Meanwhile Cooter and Bo was now drivin' on back from Atlanta on there way now to Tri-County Hospital.

Bo kept studyin' Luke's ring tryin' to figure out why it ment somethin' special to that guy.

" Luke's ring was some sick trophy to that guy only I just can't figure out why". said Bo

" I know you'd like to believe that guy did it buddy-roe but you don't know for sure". said Cooter

" Cooter how many times do I have to tell ya that is the guy!". demanded Bo

" I just hope for Luke's sake buddy that he turns out to be the guy". said Cooter

2 hours later Bo and Cooter arrived at the hospital and Bo had Luke's ring with him in his pocket and rang into the hospital

He told the nurse at the front desk that he was here to see Luke and the nurse told him that Luke was in room 118.

So he made his way down the long hallway until he came to room 118 at first glance Luke looked like he was asleep.

" LUke , Luke, it's me Bo c'mon cousin wake up please?". begged Bo

" Luke, Luke, Luke, wake up ", Dangnit Luke would you wake up!". demanded Bo

The only sound that met Bo's ears was the sound of the vintilator pump.

" Luke they caught the guy it's over please wake up open your eyes". said Bo

" Luke... I'm so sorry I didn't mean it Luke please ... don't leave me . begged Bo

Bo thought he would pick up Luke's limp hand which felt clammy to touch .

As Bo talked to Luke he saw Luke's eyelid's blink some he got his hopes up that Luke would wake up.

When Luke didn't wake up Bo could feel an overwhelming amount of guilt wash over him , he could feel his heart breaking.

" Luke I"m begging you WAKE UP!'.

Then when that didn't work Bo just put his head down and prayed an unfortunately two tears slipped down his cheeks.

Suddenly Luke's heart monitor went off and he then his room button at the nurses station went off.  
" look's like O'l Bo just got an answer to his prayer , sure hope the lord don't bury Luke fore his time.


	6. Witness

Doc. Appelbee, some nurses all came rushin' into Luke's room when they heard the room button go off.

Doc Applebee told one of his nurses to go get a crash cart and bring it in and so she ran off and got one

then she came runnin' back into the room and doc Applebee then began shocking Luke with the paddles.

Luke's body leaped off the bed as the electric charge hit him , as Bo watched threw the window he couldn't help but cry.

It took doc. Applebee about 3 times fore Luke was back, even though Luke was back he remained unconicious".

Once Luke was okay and Doc Applebee got done examining Luke he checked Luke's conicious state it appeared the same.

So then he made his way out into the hallway to talk to Bo who was very worried and curious.

" So Doc...why did Luke have that heartattack ?". asked Bo

" Well sometimes when your body has suffered a tramatic experience it reacts in strange ways . explained doc

" But he's okay for now if you wanna see him you can he still remains in a coma sadly." said

Bo made a frown when he heard that news he was hopin' to hear that Luke had finally woken up.

Meanwhile over at the Hazzard Police Station Enos was in charge of watching the prisoner.

" Hey Deputy don't I get one phone call ?". asked Parker

So then Enos walked over an unlocked Parker's cell and he told him that he could make it but to keep it short.

Parker made a call to his boss in Atlanta to tell him that bad news of bein'arrested which will screw his plan up.

" Hey Boss um... I got some rather bad news for ya it seems that I've been arrested for the hit and run of that dukeboy.

" WHAT ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME !", you foolbrain how could you this is gonna screw up my plan". said Lee Benson

" Well I'm sorry boss but don't worry their ain't no way that Luke Duke can stop you ". said Parker

" For your sake you better hope he don't I got too much to lose". said Lee Benson

Meanwhile back at the hospital Bo was still sitting by Luke's bedside he finally decided to pick up Luke's free hand.

He started rubbin' it hopin' for a response but he didn't seem to get a response but nothin' was working.

" C'mon Luke please just open your eyes it's over they got the guy your safe now just wake up". begged Bo

Unfortunately Luke just layed there and he didn't make a peep he reamined still as a stone .

Bo was startin' to lose his patience so he decided that he was gonna give Luke one more chance to wake up.

" LUKE DUKE I'M GONNA GIVE YOU MORE CHANCE NOW PLEASE WAKE UP ", DANG-NIT LUKE WOULD YOU WAKE UP.!". shouted Bo

" Okay Lukas you know I ain't the most patient person in the world just promise me you'll come back". said Bo

" Luke I know we don't say it enough I guess we just assume but I love you and I..., I... miss you. said Bo

But unfortunately the only sound that met Bo's ears was the sound of the ventilator pump ".

Suddnely Bo heard some footsteps an so he looked up an he saw that it was Jesse comin' in with a paper bag.

" Hey Bo I brought you some fried chicken , some hush puppies, a bisquit ". said Jesse

" Well thanks Uncle Jesse but to tell ya the truth I ain't that hungry ". said Bo

" How's our boy?" asked Jesse, making his way over to the bed laying a calloused hand on Luke's face .

" "He's the same always always the same," muttered Bo trying his best not to break down and cry.

" Now Bo you ain't gonna be no good t'him if yer fallin over from hunger yaself. He'd want ya t' eat,"

" unca Jesse my heart just ain't in it ", knowin' that Luke is lying in that bed hangin' on for his life". said Bo

" Now Bo it's been several weeks now no sign that Luke even know's we's here boy". said Jesse reassuringly .

" He know's", it ain't like it was a rooster that was killed on the road and replaced a week later it's Luke!".demanded Bo

Son, Luke is in pain. You can see the lines on his face. Is it really fair to him to live his life this way? Look at him "

Bo looked. He looked long and hard, his uncle's words ringing like mournful chimes in his ears. He was so pale, so hurt, so lifeless. The harder Bo looked the more he feared that his uncle would be right, that there really was nothing else they could do. Trembling horribly, he lifted Luke's hand into his own once more as tears dripped down his face shaking his head. "I can't I can't I need him "

".Poor Luke he sure is in trouble this time usually he can find a way out but not this time ".

Suddenly the wheels in Bo's head started turnin' you couldn't see them wheels turnin' on account of they was so small,

but it was as if his and Luke's brain was at one it was a fact that Luke knew somethin' that someone didn't want him to know.

It was so a fact that the doctors wanted to keep Luke as painless as possible, That's right a vegetable.

" Now if Bo could just figure out who that guy behind all this is maybe Luke could finally rest in peace.


	7. Tears From Heaven

Life as the Dukes knew it was no more at least Luke was still hanging on but the chances of him wakin' up are very slim.

When Jesse woke up this mornin' and saw Bo's bed empty he didn't know what to think he started to painic.

So he called on over to Cooter's see if he went over their Cooter told him that he ain't seen Bo.

Then he tried callin' on over to the Boars Nest too figurin' Bo may have gone to wet his whistle.

" No unca Jesse Bo ain't been in here all mornin' sorry I ain't seen him ". replied Daisy

Then Jesse hung up the phone and he tried to keep his wits about him , tried to not let his mind go on trips.

Meanwhile Bo had drivin' the general to Crystal Lake bridge Bo needed answers , although he would never admit this

to Jesse or Daisy Bo wanted revenge on the person that hurt Luke and he wanted him to pay for all the pain he caused.

Bo figured for the amount of pain this guy caused Luke he should get sent to prison for life.

Bo was so lost in thought he didn't hear the sound of a police cruiser comin'down the road he got very mad.

" Rosco what in the heck are you doin' here?, if it's to arrest me you can just forget it"!. replied Bo angerily".

" Bo I ain't here fer that now I just wanted to ask ya how Luke is doin'?". said Rosco curiously

" Well um...", he's still the same he ain't woken up yet ", have you gotton the guy that done this?".asked Bo

" Yes we do but unfortunately we ain't got enough evidence against him for proof I can't hold him for long". said Rosco

" Well then if you want proof then here is Luke's ring that rotton skunk pulled it off of Luke's finger". said Bo

" Are you sure about this you better not be lyin' to me ?". asked Rosco

" ROsco I ain't LYING' this ring has Luke's blood on it ain't that proof enough for ya!". said Bo angrily

" Okay I'll take it for evidence but if you is lyin' I'm gonna cuff ya and stuff ya kee kee ". said Rosco

" Rosco for the last time I ain't lyin' that guy pulled that ring off of Luke's finger !".

" Okay fine I"m leavin' now and I"m takin' this here ring back with me for evidence". said Rosco

Meanwhile over at the hospital all the tests that Doc. Applebee rang on Luke was showin'brain activity.

But unfortunately he just wasn't wakin' up which only told doc. Applebee that Luke may remain a vegetable.

Meanwhile Jesse was just now pullin' into the hospital parking lot to visit Luke hopin' that he was awake by now.

but unfortunately lady luck wasn't on the Dukes side this time Luke still remained in a comatose state.

" Mornin' Doc how's Luke doin?". asked Jesse curiously

" I wish I could say that he was doin' better but he ain't let's go into my office and chat".

" Jesse all the tests I ran on Luke came back normal but he just ain't wakin' up for some reason.

" Doc please you can't be serious Luke can't remain a vegetable there must be somethin' you can do please". begged Jesse

" Now I've done some research and I've found a place called summer breeze they dealed with patients like Luke. said Doc

" Doc I... don't like the idea of sendin' Luke to place like that what are Luke's chances of waking up?". asked Jesse

" I would say his chances are 50% providin' he don't suffer any more complications". replied

" Jesse I could keep Luke here for another week but if he don't wake up soon I may have to send him". said Doc

"Jesse's heart broke after hearin' that news he wanted nothin' more then to take Luke home everythin' back to normal."

Meanwhile Bo was now pullin' into Boars Nest to wet his whistle and to catch up on the town gossip.

" Hey Bo how doin' buddy?, asked Cooter who was sitting at the bar drinking a beer".

" Not too good cooter I can't stand seein' LUke layin' in that hospital bed not bein' able to do nothin'". said Bo

" I just wish I could figure out why they guy took Luke's ring it was like some sick trophy to him ". said Bo

It was his daddy's wedding band he never went anywhere without it " choked Bo showing the engraved initials on the inside: R+R. "See there Rob an' Rachel his folks "Bo shook his head, his tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. "Was always on his pinky he he swam with it bathed with it .slept with it .it was taken offa him .he took it!"

Cooter swallowed seeing Bo starting to break down. "Bo "

"He took it!" continued the blond with a sob. "He was bleeding dying and he took it!"

" I just... gotta get to the bottom of this cooter I owe it to Luke". replied Bo

Meanwhile at Hazzard Police station a jailbreak was about to take place on account of Enos was busy going through the posters

so Parker slowly opened the gate and he was makin' his way outside when flash started barking to let Enos know .

" Hush now Flash I'm busy I already gave you some of them doggy treats". said Enos

" Oh No I don't like the sound of this with that guy on the loose again how is Bo supposed to save Luke now".

Meanwhile back over at the hospital Jesse was praying that Luke would make some kind of sign that he was awake.

" Luke please boy open your eyes ", c'mon you can't stay asleep forever you gotta wake up ". said Jesse

Suddenly Jesse heard a very soft sound he could almost barely hear it then he looked down and saw it was coming from Luke.

" Luke are you okay ?", are you in alot of pain do you want me to get the nurse?". asked Jesse

" Luke let out a little moan which told Jesse that he was in alot of pain and that he needed some medicene.

So Jesse left Luke's room and he went in search of a nurse and Luke's nurse happened to be walking the hall.

" Excuse me ma'am my nephew Luke is in alot of pain and he sure could use some pain medicene". asked Jesse

Before the nurse followed Jesse into Luke's room she looked at the clock to see if it was time for Luke's next dose.

When they entered the room the nurse could tell Luke was strugglin' on account of he looked awfully restless on the bed.

" Seein' as how Luke was in alot of pain the nurse figured she would help Luke out by puttin' some medicene in his IV".

It took about 15 minutes for the medicene to take affect but once it worked Luke feel back into a deep slumber.

"Meanwhile back at the Boars Nest Bo was still drownin' his sorrows in beer and Cooter was tryin' his best to cheer Bo up.""

" Bo c'mon buddy you gotta cheer up LUke will be okay buddy you'll see ". said Cooter

" I don't know Cooter you ain't seen him he look's really bad I'm scared". said Bo as he was sobbing away".

" C'mon Bo you know Luke he's a survivor he'll make it through this he's too tough to die". said Cooter reassuringly

After Bo had finally calmed down enough he began to realize that he was gonna have to start gathering the clues together.

on account of he needed to find the guy that was behind this seein' as how Luke was runnin' out of time.

Meanwhile the guy that had broken out of the jail was now meetin' up with his partner at the old Hazzard Coffin Works.

" Hey Buddy how you been heard you got arrested ", what a shame that dummy of a sheriff ain't gonna catch me". laughed randy

" Well our goose is cooked anyhow on account of it won't take long for the sheriff , the deputy to put 2x2 together".

" Oh please as dumb as he is he ain't gonna figure it out so quit worryin'". assured Randy

" Oh really well that ring you swipped off his finger is proof enough". said Parker

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was still under very heavy sedation so he wouldn't try to wake up on his own.

Anyway Bo was just now walkin' into Luke's room and it took all he had to hold the tears inside he couldn't stand seeing

Luke look so helpless and fragile and not bein' able to do anythin' about it. Not to mention he also was feelin' guilty.

" Oh... ", Luke please wake up ... Please don't leave me ". begged Bo

" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tell ya never to come back I ... I... miss ya cousin please come back". said Bo

Then all of sudden Luke's eyelids began to move an Bo could tell that Luke was tryin' to wake up .

" Luke that's it c'mon wake up now , c'mon you can do it". encourged Bo

Luke could only manage to open his eyes halfway and he started lookin' around the room and then he saw a strange face".

Then he got a fearful look on his face and he started going into a painic and he didn't know who was lookin' at him.

" Luke it's okay , it's me Bo ". reassured Bo

It broke Bo's heart to see Luke look at him like he ain't never seen him before so Bo went off to get the doctor ".

" Doc somethin's wrong with Luke he's lookin' at me like he ain't never seen me fore" said Bo

So Doc. Applebee followed Bo back into Luke's room and he asked Luke some question's Luke didn't respond.

" Luke it's okay I ain't gonna hurt you none, do you remember your name ?".

All Luke did was give Doc. Applebee a glazed look like he didn't know what in the devil he was talkin ' about.

Finally Doc. asked Bo if he could speak to him outside so Bo followed him out into the hallway.

" Bo it appears that Luke is sufferin' from a case of brain damage , Amnesia in time he should return to normal".

" But doc you can't be serious Luke can't have brain damage Luke has to be able to function"!". said Bo

" Bo I'm sorry it's a matter of fate Luke will be normal again in time he stands a chance of a full recovery.

Bo couldn't believe what he was hearin' he collapsed on the bench and sobbed away ".

" Talk about Bad Luck In the Dukes case when it rain's it Pours".


End file.
